


Bad Girls

by rqntaros



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Choking mention, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Nagito is a TEASE, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqntaros/pseuds/rqntaros
Summary: When the reader breaks into Nagitos room to get her belongings back, she suddenly finds herself watching Nagito at one of his most vulnerable moments.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	Bad Girls

“that little shit-! i could kill him!” you whisper angrily to yourself as you swiftly pick the lock tonagitos cottage.

“unpickable lock my ass, monokuma,” you mutter harshly. you walk in and close the door behind you, fists balled.

apparently, while you were all eating breakfast, nagito had snuck into your room and stolen your notebook. he suspected you of being the traitor and decided to steal it since you were always writing in it.

however, what he didn’t know was that you actually used that notebook to write about... fantasies. you couldn’t log it into a blog considering you had no internet access, so you settled on writing it on paper.

if he ever reads that... youre finished, to say the least.

you search high and low for the book but can’t find it. you sigh in frustration, determined to keep your fantasies hidden.

suddenly, nagitos doorknob begins to rattle. your heart rate increases as you dash to the closet, closing the door just in time.

you can still see out of the gaps in the closet so you watch as the front door opens and nagito enters, stripping his jacket away. he hums to himself as he gets on his knees and looks under his bed, fishing something out from underneath it.

you watch in horror as he pulls out your notebook. under the bed!! how could you not think of that?!

“alright, miss y/n, let’s see what you’ve been hiding from us,”

he gets comfy in his bed and opens your notebook. you stand there, feeling defeated. you watch as nagitos eyes scan the pages, eyes slowly widening.

“huh..? oh...” he breathes out.

“there’s no way... she wrote this...” he stares, running his fingers over the pages, “he would pin me down...” he reads the page slowly, “handcuffing me... over stimulating... making me choke...” he whispers.

he pauses for a moment, glancing down at his jeans. he stands up and locks his door, confusing you. what is he doing?

despite your confusion, as soon as he strips his jeans away it clicks in your mind. you watch in surprise as nagito lays back down, opening your notebook back up.

he slowly starts to palm himself and you have to stop yourself from gasping as you watch him bite his lip.

“such a dirty girl, y/n,” he whispers as he snakes his cock out of his boxers.

“fuck,” he mutters as he spits on his hand. he slowly begins stroking himself, quiet moans leaving his lips. your book falls to the ground as he gets himself off, moaning your name.

“i want to ruin you,” he gasps, bucking into his hand, “fuck!” he hisses.

“such a naughty fucking slut,” he groans, his head rolling back. you couldn’t ignore the arousal in your legs as you slide your panties to the side. luckily you were wearing a skirt, so you were easily accessible.

you slide a finger into yourself as your thumb works on your clit, trying not to gasp. you bite your lip and watch nagito as his hand pumps his cock.

not only was his voice extremely hot, he was also decently sized. he was the whole package. you watch with hooded eyes as nagito continues talking to himself.

“g-god if only it was you... i would... pound you so fucking hard... you would forget about any other... guy here!” he growls.

you rub your clit faster, needing to finish.

“fuck i’m so close,” he groans out, almost like he knew you were there. you work your fingers faster and bite your arm as you feel your orgasm wash over you. he lets out a loud moan as his cum gushes out, making his legs shake.

he lets out a long sigh and slips his boxers back on. he stands up and goes to the bathroom, probably to clean himself up.

you take this opportunity to get out of the closet and run, racing back to your cottage as soon as you close the door.

you collapse on your bed in shock, unable to believe that the events of tonight had actually happened. your eyelids flutter shut as you drift off to sleep, thinking of nagito.

the next day, you can’t take your eyes away from nagito at breakfast. he catches you staring a few times, but you still can’t resist. after last night, all you wanted was for him to help you carry out your fantasies.

“hey, y/n,” nagito greets, much to your surprise. “hi, nagito,” you respond, trying not to make yourself too obvious.

“so the craziest thing happened last night!” he starts, “i went to the bathroom right? and when i came out, my closet door and front door were open. isn’t that weird?” he asks, and your heart drops.

“uh, yeah. that is weird, nagito. why are you telling me, though?”

he leans down, smiling.

“well after i noticed that, i asked monokuma this morning to show me the security footage. can you imagine my surprise when i saw a certain brat going through all of my things?” he taunts. your face begins burning as you take in his words, realizing he called you a brat on purpose.

“i don’t know.. i don’t know what you’re talking about, komaeda,” you respond coldly.

“oh no? so you weren’t hiding in my closet last night? you didn’t touch yourself while i touched myself? you didn’t dirty yourself up like the filthy whore you are? you didn’t do any of that?” he teases, his fingers tracing patterns on your knee.

as soon as he said those words, you knew you were screwed. he wouldn’t be talking to you like this if he wasn’t one thousand percent sure that you were the girl in the video.

so, instead of denying it, you smirk. you take nagitos hand and guide it up your skirt, giggling.

“and what if i was?” you purr, taking him by surprise. however, he slowly moves your panties aside anyways.

“i might have to punish you for being so dirty,” he responds, sliding a finger inside of you. you gasp, looking around in alarm. you were been sitting in the far back, away from everyone else, so you could stare at nagito.

now, he was using this to his advantage. he adds another finger and pumps quicker, watching your facial expressions change as he finger fucks you in front of everyone.

“move your mouth so it looks like we’re talking, whore,” he spits, and you nod.

“n-nagito,” you whimper, “i’m not going to last very long,” you inform him. he nods, “i know,” he says flatly.

you feel the knot in your stomach start to form and you let out a whine, “i’m so close, i’m about to-“ you start, but you’re cut off by the sudden empty feeling.

you open your eyes to see nagito licking your juices off of his fingers, an evil smile on his face.

he leans close to your ear and smirks, “bad girls don’t get to cum,” he whispers before standing up and walking away, leaving you unsatisfied, horny, and angry.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyoo let me know if you guys want a part two teehee


End file.
